


Unmoored

by lilyconrad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Obikinweek, obikin, what if Anakin was never found by the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad
Summary: In every world Anakin and Obi-Wan will find their way to each other, but this time it just might be too late for both of them.





	Unmoored

**Author's Note:**

> A quick AU for Obikin Week 2018 based on the phrase "never found".

There is no one left for Obi-Wan after his dear master dies, the man he admired more than anyone. No one but the Chancellor, who takes him under his wing with kind words and a sympathetic ear for the endless grief and guilt that threaten to swallow him alive.

By the time Obi-Wan realizes what kind of monster the Chancellor truly is, he doesn’t care. Palpatine has taken years carefully nurturing the ice in his soul, the ruthlessness no one is there to hold in check with warmth or kindness or friendship, and when he offers the chance for Obi-Wan to release his anger on the galaxy, how can Obi-Wan say no?

Let the world burn, he thinks. His master died defending the ungrateful, the ignorant, the decadent. Why should others live when he died? What right do any of them have to life and freedom when they waste it every chance they get?

He rises to a new Sith name and follows in the shadow of his new master, conquering planet after planet in the Empire’s name, bringing a sharp, soulless order to the chaos he can no longer stand.

There is nothing but the soothing repetition of orders and battles and Rebel cells swept clean, until he is sent to crush a particularly strong resistance movement on a desolate Outer Rim planet.

Captured in a surprise ambush out in the desert wilderness during the campaign, Obi-Wan finds himself in a dim, underground bunker, thrown on his knees before their leader.

A handsome young man with eyes as gold as Obi-Wan’s, a feral and violent Force-user addressed by his own men with fearful awe and a strange title it takes a moment for Obi-Wan to translate back out of Huttese.

“ _Kaha’de_ , we have brought you the Emperor’s assassin. The one you described in your visions.”

 _“Witch child”._ The name is apt, Obi-Wan thinks with a bitter smile upward toward the man standing over him: the pretty, hardened lines of the stranger’s face stir a longing in Obi-Wan he cannot explain, a familiarity that defies reason and words.

“The gods have shown me it is my destiny to kill you, assassin,” Kaha’de says solemnly, accepting Obi-Wan’s saber from one of his men. “But first you will teach me to use this weapon.”

“You have much to learn beyond that,” Obi-Wan smirks, refusing to show fear before these savages.

“Then you will live a bit longer, hmm?” He gestures to the soldiers, and the unforgiving chokehold of a Force collar closes around Obi-Wan’s neck from behind.

“What… where did you find…?” he sputters, furious, but Kaha’de only gives a lazy grin. _This can’t be real. This can’t be happening!_

But it is. The rough stone floor lies cool beneath his knees and fine dust swirls past in the air, crisp reality mocking him with every grain that goes dancing through the low, amber lights.

“When you receive a gift, it’s bad luck not to give one in return, assassin," his captor explains, amused at the anger rising in Obi-Wan's eyes. "So, you have given me your lightsaber. I thank you. It’s my first. In return, I give to you what I think is a first for you. A Force collar. One of many that slavers and then the Empire tried to put me in over the years.”

Kaha’de tucks the lightsaber into his belt and motions for his men to drag Obi-Wan away. “Lessons start tomorrow,” he calls after the Sith, giving an imaginary salute that brings laughter from the rest of his men. “Sleep well, assassin.”


End file.
